Just A Penny
by Draco Blade
Summary: Remember the lucky penny that BB gave to Raven in The End? What if that penny meant more to both of them, than anyone realized...kinda angsty, but still romantic. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with anything. And if that makes sense, I have a bridge to sell ya. . .**

**A/N: Just another one-shot I came up with. Remember that penny from "The End I"? The one that BB gave to Raven? Yeah, that's what this is about. Only more so. This story takes place between "The End I" and "The End II". Just so you know.**

**Just A Penny**

"_I wanted you have this," BeastBoy said, taking her hand. In it, he placed a penny, the one he had found in the park. His lucky penny. "For luck!" _

_And with that, BeastBoy, ignoring his mad urge, turned and left the room half-heartedly. Somewhere deep down...he knew this would be the last time he would see her. And yet...he was still too weak to admit it to her. _

_Raven watched the green boy leave sadly. How she wanted him to stay, to protect her. She knew he wanted this as well. And yet, it would never happen. The end of the world was going to come...whether she wanted it to or not._

"_All the luck in the world won't help us now..." _

As BeastBoy watched in horror, Raven seemed to disappear before his eyes. As she chanted words he didn't hear, her entire body seemed to glow. A white light appeared from her stomach, spreading up her body. Her red tattoos flew from her body, surrounding her very form. He couldn't even transform.

As the other three Titans attacked her barrier, he just watched, tears stinging his eyes. Cyborg was blasting his sonic cannon at the black energy, but only succeeded in creating a lot of noise. Starfire, much like Cyborg, was pelting the shield with her starbolts. The green energy merely exploded upon contact, not leaving a dent. Robin was throwing everything he had at it, kicking, punching, throwing every gadget he had ever invented. But nothing worked.

And BeastBoy just stood and stared. He had two reasons for doing this. The first was that he knew it was useless to try and stop the inevitable. He had already tried breaking through once, as a T-Rex, and it had failed. He knew it would. It was useless to stop Raven. If there was one thing he knew about life, just one thing, it was that no one could stop Raven once her mind was set. Not even herself.

And the other reason? The other reason that BeastBoy was transfixed with horror at what he was seeing. He wasn't worried for his safety. He wasn't worried about the fact Trigon would be here soon. He was worried for Raven. For his love.

His one true love, he was sure, was dying right in front of him. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was nothing anyone could do. Ever. Fate was fate, no matter how you look at it. And fate could be very cruel. That was another thing BeastBoy knew. Fate was cruel.

And he watched, for the umpteenth time in his life, someone he cared for died right in front of him. It had happened his entire life. He had seen his parents die, he had seen Terra die, and now...this. You would think he would be use to it by now. But this was something no one gets used to too. His entire life, BeastBoy had watched those he loved die right in front of him.

He loved Raven. This, he knew. What he didn't know was whether she loved him back. He had been obvious enough, that was for sure. But some things just don't get through deep enough, even to one as smart as Raven. And yet, right now, he no longer cared.

He no longer cared whether she loved him or not. He no longer cared whether he would live through this. He no longer cared for his world, his Earth. The only thought echoing in his mind...was that for Raven. He would do anything to save her. But now it was too late.

He felt tears stream from his eyes as Raven disappeared. The white light vaporized her completely, leaving her body behind. The last thing BeastBoy saw before she was gone was her hand open, palm up. And from it fell the penny. His penny.

And as BeastBoy watched, the penny fell from her hand through the air. And as the penny fell through the air, BeastBoy felt his heart fall with it. His heart, like the penny, spun through the air, dropping like a stone. And as the penny landed on the ground, too gently to even hear, BeastBoy felt his own heart shatter. Both fell, landed, and broke. In more ways than one.

BeastBoy felt himself turn away as a large flash erupted around the room. Raven's pillar was destroyed, and fire erupted everywhere. A large flash overtook the room, making the Titans look away. When BeastBoy looked back, his anger was refueled.

Before him stood the one reason his life was such a wreck. The one reason Raven could never love him. The one reason Raven could never be here with him. The one reason Raven could never BE here. Not anymore. She was gone, forever.

Trigon.

Normally, sorrow would have filled the green teen. But it was swallowed by the ferocity of yet another emotion. An emotion he hadn't felt since Terra betrayed him. An emotion that hadn't even surfaced during his incident with Adonis. An emotion he kept locked away as securely as Raven did.

Rage.

The emotion filled BeastBoy, consuming him. He felt his entire body become rage, become fire. He could feel no happiness, no sadness, no love. All he understood at that moment was one thing. Rage, loathing...hate. He felt Hate for the first time in his life.

Even with Terra, he hadn't hated her. He hadn't even hated Slade, wherever the jackass was right now. He had never hated a person in his entire life. But he hated the one person in front of him, if you could call it a person.

He hated Trigon.

The great red demon grinned as he came through the portal, as he came through Raven. He lifted his arms up in victory, his four eyes glowing with evil. He had won.

"THE EARTH...IS...MINE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BeastBoy looked down, feeling the tears coming yet again. He looked down, his tears staining the red, charred ground he now stood upon. The Earth was gone...replaced by this new Hell. Trigon had won, he had destroyed the Earth. The Titans were finished.

And yet...here he was. BeastBoy's friends were gone, probably dead. He did not know, nor did he care at that particular moment in time. All he cared about was Raven. Finding her, joining her, dying for her.

And he wanted revenge. For the second time in his life, BB wanted vengeance, payment for his suffering. The first time had been, yet again, with Terra. He growled loudly. Terra...Trigon. Two names, so alike in so many ways. Both sounded alike, both were evil, both hurt him. It figures that the two people who had single-handedly destroyed BB's life would sound so alike.

He wanted vengeance for what Trigon had done. He wanted to tear the demon apart, horn by horn, hoof by hoof. He wanted to feel the demon bleed, hear him scream for forgiveness. He hated Trigon. Not for what he had done to BB...but for what he had done to Raven.

BeastBoy stood up, his blood shot eyes still crying. They were dancing madly, rage apparent in them. His once Emerald eyes reflected those of Raven's for one moment. Empty, restrained, lonely. And angry. Angry at the world, at their past, at the destiny they held.

As BeastBoy got up, ready to take the fight to Trigon, he saw something shine nearby. Curious, BB squinted to see what it was. Something bronze was winking at him from under the red dirt. Walking over to it, BeastBoy scooped it up in his glove.

Throwing the red dirt away, BB saw the glitter belonged to a coin. But not any coin. A penny, face up in the charred earth. His penny. Raven's penny. Their penny.

BB closed his hand around the penny as tears streamed from his eyes. He felt his face contort as he looked down, too afraid to look up to face the red sky. The tears fell from his eyes, shining in the red sun. He felt no happiness now, only rage...and sorrow.

And love.

Blinking away the tears, BeastBoy looked at the penny one last time. He shed one final tear as he pocketed the penny away. He patted it, feeling its warmth, its light. Raven's warmth. Raven's light.

"I promise you..." BeastBoy said, looking back up at the broken pedestal. "I will find a way to stop your father. Trigon will pay for what he did to us. To the world. To you..."

BeastBoy trailed off as he felt the penny burn in his pants, burning his side. He looked down at his hand. It was glowing with black energy, ever so slightly. The black energy flowed around his hand, crackling. He grinned. Raven was alive...in him.

"I promise."

**A/N: Yet another sad story. I'm writing more and more of these now. And no, I still have nothing against Terra, though it may seem that way. Really, I don't! **

**I just might write another part to this, if you want me too. It will be from Raven's point of view, and take place during the same time. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
